


Boscha Wins

by BlindJeff



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Grudgby mentioned, Happy Ending, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJeff/pseuds/BlindJeff
Summary: Boscha has some feelings she doesn’t want to confront.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea looking at @clarke_charlize artwork of Boscha cutting her hair.

Boscha has won. More like, the Banshees had won. More like, Hexside had won. This wasn’t her celebration to hold, the after party made that obvious. The team would have lost if not for that stupid human butting in and volunteering at the last second. Seriously how does the whole bench get injured!? Well boscha does know, it’s grudgby after all. The school decided to follow Luz to the planned after party at some crappy, low, fast food joint instead of Boscha surprise high end reservations. Skara did go with her but Boscha expected that. Now home, trophy in hand, Boscha makes her way up to her room, feeling strange. She closes her door and looks at her reflection in the trophy, her third eye is wrong. It’s not looking at the reflection, more down and to the side, like, like… like when she makes fun of the lesser demons at school.

She doesn’t like it, she feels stranger. “Why do you look like that!?” She yells at the reflection. Her grip tightens and she throws the trophy at her bed. It shatters against the frame. She looks around, still seeing the same reflection on the other trophies. She recognizes this feeling, rage. Deep down there’s another feeling she can’t name, but on the surface it’s just rage. She goes to each trophy, each plaque, and starts tearing them down.

This commotion is heard outside by the maid, Fraya. “Eh, I was planning on quitting anyways.”

After a few minutes the room is a wreck with broken trophies, plaques, and posters. Boscha looks towards the mirror. The third eye still won’t look forward. “You want to look stupid!? I’ll make you look stupid!” She grabs the scissor demon on her desk and starts cutting her hair, without looking. 

After a while she slams her hands on her desk. She clenches both of her eyes and she feels a lump in her throat. She sniffles. “No, no, no…” just then her scroll vibrates under her hand with the scissors. It’s Skara.

“[Hey girl]” the text reads. “[Just checking in] [You didn’t look yourself at the restaurant] [Honestly that felt weird to send]”

Boscha finally looks at her reflection again. Her hair’s a mess. It’s too long, too short, too narrow, too wide, too wavy, too straight.

The demon scissors pipe up, “I did the best with the way you were throwing me.”

Boscha looks back at the reflection, her third eye is looking straight ahead, almost dumbfounded. She giggles. The giggling elevates into an uproar of laughter. 

Fraya has her ear to Boscha’s door.

Boscha picks up her scroll and takes a selfie, making sure to get all the broken trophies in the background.  
“[yeah feeling great!]” she captions and sends to Skara.

Skara responds in seconds, “[OMT] [WHAT HAPPENED!!!]”

“[dont worry about it] [it will be fixed by tomorrow]”

She puts the scroll down and heads to the door, kicking the shrapnel to make a path way. She opens the door, “Fraya! Just the demon I was gonna call.”

Fraya looks horrified, “Boscha what happened to your room!? Your hair!? Wait did you just call me by my first name?”

“Uh, yeah, that is your name right?”

“Um, yes, but, it’s just that you usually call me mai-”

“And don’t worry about the room,” Boscha interrupts, “I’ll clean it up myself. Now could you please help me with what I started?” She asks as she gestures to her hair.

“Um, of course miss.”

“Just call me Boscha for right now, ok?”

“Of course, Boscha”


	2. Chapter 2

Boscha sits at her studio mirror, back to her maid, Fraya, and hair neatly cut short. She looks at her room in the reflection of the mirror, the shrapnel of the broken trophies litter the floor. Boscha notices Fraya start to pick up a few. “Fraya, I told you I would do it myself,” she states with new, soft kindness in her voice.

“Miss Boscha,” Fraya says calmly. “As Much as this newfound considerate personality pleases, and quite honestly somewhat concerns me, you have had a very long day.” She stands upright with a few pieces of metal in her hands. “I recommend you go clean yourself and get ready for bed. When you get back from your bath, I will have laid out your evening clothes and see if Antoinette is willing to stay with you tonight.”

Silently agreeing with Fraya, albeit slightly reluctantly, Boscha gets up from her seat and faces the door to her room, “Thank you, Fraya.” With that, Boscha makes her way to the bath. Comfortable under the suds of the lounge bathtub, Boscha’s mind drifts to the brief exchange between her and Skara a few moments ago. She summons the scroll, and reads through the small texts a few times. “Why would Skara be concerned?” Boscha asks herself. She’s a friend, of course, but “friend” is just a title to gain favors and admiration. Her parents were “friends'' with the Blights, and before Amity started acting weird, she was a “friend” as well. In Boscha’s mind, the only reason Skara would go with her to her after party was so she could keep that title. But that doesn’t answer why she would be concerned. These new thoughts were too much for Boscha at the moment, giving her a headache. However she attributed the headache to just being tired. Boscha finishes her bath, and heads back to her room. Once there, she can see that the room has been cleaned of the broken trophies, her evening clothes presented nicely on her bed, and her cyclops cat, Antoinette, comfortably laying on the far side of her bed, below the pillow. Boscha dresses, and gets under the covers, lovingly pulling Antoinette into her embrace.

Antoinette stirs a bit, but ultimately accepts her owner's affection.

The next day was the weekend. Schoolwork, finished. Grudgby season, over. With nothing planned for the day, Boscha decides to wonder. Give her a chance to think things over for a bit. She puts on a yellow dress, leggings, and some bracelets. She reaches for a hair tie, but looking into her studio mirror she reminds herself that she had it cut. She goes back to the night before, thinking of the kindness that Fraya and Skara had shown.

Skara… wait, why did her mind linger on Skara? Whatever, she can think about her- that! later. Right now, she needs to make this new look, look great. Boscha flicks the hair tie to the side of her desk, and goes for the brush. Once she’s done, in seconds because of the new short pixie, Boscha stands at the side of her bed, leans down, and pecks Antoinette before leaving.

Boscha headed for the Bonesburrow market district. Not because she needed or wanted to buy anything, she barely had any money on her. Just the 700 snails in her purse she kept in case of emergencies. She was there just to do some window shopping, maybe try some grull that the poor would eat out of those trashy vendors. She witnesses many things that she never bothered to pay attention to. Bard witches, playing and singing at corners. The surprising quality of some of the vendors. After a bit of walking around, and even dodging some classmates that luckily didn’t seem to perceive her, Boascha’s stomach led her to the food stands of the market section. To her pleasant surprise, and embarrassment, she sees Skara, Cat, and Amelia. Boscha asks herself if she could consider them friends. Closest acquaintances perhaps? Boscha was willing to admit, quietly, that she hadn’t been the best witch ever, especially to those closest to her. However they still stayed. Maybe it was them being forced by their parents to get along just so everyone could keep their social status, or maybe because they actually supported her? Did they pity her? She could get some answers now, they were now approaching her. Oh Titan they noticed her!

Skara is the first to call out. “Boscha? OMT! I almost didn’t recognize you with your hair!”

“H- hey Skara,” Boscha finally gets out. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it fits you very well! It looks better than the mess you sent me last night.”

Boscha heart starts racing for some reason, why? Skara has complimented her hair before, but it sounds, feels, different this time. Is it her voice? Has her voice always sounded like that and Boscha just never noticed.

After a moment, Boscha decides to respond. “Yeah, I had Fraya help me out with it.”

“Who’s Fraya?” Cat asks.

“Fraya?” Boscha is a bit confused by the question. “Oh, I must have never told you guys her real name. My maid’s name is Fraya. But besides that what are you all doing here?”

Skara answers. “We were just celebrating our win yesterday. We tried inviting you but you didn’t reply.”

Boscha quickly summons her scroll, and sees five missed texts on the first page. “Sorry, I-,” what’s her excuse? She has a lot on her mind right now sure, but she can’t tell them that. “I decided to sleep in. Must have just forgotten to check my scroll when I woke up.”

Skara is now looking at Boscha, quizzically. “Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit, I don’t know, flustered?”

Boscha braces a bit at the question. “W- why? Am I blushing?”

“More than that, your face is completely red.”

Boscha immediately covers her face with her hands. “You know what, heh, I’m not feeling great. I’m going to go home and rest for a bit. Uhhhh, bye!” She immediately starts running home.

“What’s her deal?” Amelia asks the group.

“Idk,” Skara answers. “Could be something she ate.”

“Oh right, you two went to that fancy restaurant last night instead,” Cat interjects.

Boscha is home within minutes. She slams the front door behind her, leans against it, and slides down to the bottom, sitting at the foot of the door.

Fraya witnesses this from the living room, and while she is concerned, she doesn’t show it. She pauses her cleaning, and makes her way over to Boscha. “Welcome back, miss. How was your-!” Fraya is suddenly interrupted when Boscha leaps up, and hugs her. Fraya is quite tall, so Boscha can only grab around her thighs, while her head rests against her navel. “Miss-.”

Boscha interrupts Fraya again, this time raising a finger to stop her. “First name basis Fraya.”

Fraya apologizes. “I’m sorry. Boscha, what is the meaning of this?” Fraya asks.

“I don’t know,” Boscha responds somberly. “I’ve seen that human do this with her friends, and it felt appropriate now.”

Fraya lifts a hand, and gently places it on top of Boscha’s head. She had heard Boscha upset in the past, but never sad.

After a few seconds, Boscha pipes up again. “Are my parents home?”

“No, they're still at work. It’s quite early in the afternoon still. Why do you ask?”

“I- I don’t want them to see me like this.”

If Fraya could be more concerned, she would. “Boscha, if you need to hide in your room for the rest of the day you can. I can bring you a crystal ball to keep you company as well. I’ll tell your parents that you were overworked from last night and feeling a bit ill.”

Guilt, guilt is what Boscha feels. Admitting to it does lift some weight from her shoulders, but not much. Boscha releases the hug. “Thank you, Fraya. I don’t deserve your kindness.”

Fraya is taken aback a little by the statement. “Of course you do Boscha. I know things may seem… messy, inside your head. However changes are usually never easy, especially when it’s as sudden, emotional, and positive as yours. Now go get some rest. I’ll fetch your entertainment shortly.”

Looking down at Boscha’s face, Fraya could see Boscha avoiding eye contact. Looking down depressingly for the most part, except for her top eye. The eye is trying to match Fraya’s gaze, but the angle of Boscha’s head is making that difficult. Thankful is how Fraya would describe it, and at the same time, holding back tears. As Boscha crosses the pathway over the living room to get to her room, Fraya can clearly see all eyes, crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add to this one. Don’t know how often I will update it, but I will, got a story and everything. Thanks for reading, feedback always appreciated, check out my other stuff if you haven’t, and stay safe!


	3. Chapter 3

And so it was a school day, and the first day back since The Banshees’ win. Boscha was accustomed to the praise that would happen on the following days, or weeks perhaps. However it would usually fall off by the third day, and it would be back to normal school, and bullying the lesser witches into praising her. Even with the weekend to think about her new outlook on life, Boscha knew she would enjoy the praise. She just hoped it wouldn’t go to her head. Admittedly that was hard, reason being the school itself was indeed very prideful with their win. Strolling down the front pathways to the school, Boscha was showered with compliments. All about the win, a few about the hair. Those that came from some of the girls in her class made her heart rate elevate a bit, but she reached the main doors with her calm, slightly superior demeanor, intact.

Opening the doors to the school was a different story. Boscha, captain of the Banshees, finds herself in her school’s halls, decorated top to bottom with streamers, balloons, and banners, celebrating the Banshee’s win. The trophy display case was moved to the entrance, to prominently display the school’s duplicate champion grudgby trophy. Boscha stands still, in silence, in front of it. She, admittedly with Luz’s help, won that trophy. That was something to be proud of, and she knew it. She felt it. Yet, it wasn’t as impactful as it was numerous times before. Boscha could see her face in the reflection of the trophy, and for a brief moment, she was back in her room, on that night, ready to destroy it again.

Boscha’s trance is broken by her third eye, suddenly snapping it’s attention to a group of fellow students approaching her. Amity, Luz, and Willow. She wants to run, however she knows that may appear questionable to anyone who notices. Instead, Boscha keeps hold of her cold, unflinching, demeanor.

Willow is the first to talk. “Good morning Boscha! Love your hair!”

Willow, Willow, Willow… why is she so… cute! And nice! And thoughtful! Her smile! It’s so pleasing to the eyes. Boscha starts feeling angrier and angrier. She wants to reach through the reflection in the trophy, and strangle the Boscha who won it! That destroyed this precious smile, time and time again. However, Boscha’s directs this anger outward, towards the nearest collateral.

“Well, some of us actual witches can improve our looks and abilities,” Boscha ends up quipping. What.

No. No no no no no. Boscha lost herself again. Glass shatters in her head, her gut punches itself. She destroyed that smile again.

“Excuse me?” Amity nearly shouts. “You obviously haven’t improved. You can’t even accept a simple compliment! Come on Willow, Boscha’s win must have gotten to her head again.” And with that, the three turn back to take their leave, back where they came from down the hall. Luz turns over to stick her tongue out at Boscha.

Willow does peer over her shoulder back at Boscha, and notices something peculiar. Boscha’s third eye can’t match her gaze. It’s peering down and to the left, as if it was sorry. Sorry to be hidden away behind such a vile fiend.

Boscha, could barely perceive what Amity retorted. Her face started to go numb when she heard her own words. Locked into that cold, unimpressed glare. As soon as Willow wasn’t looking, Boscha bolts for the nearest restroom. Making sure that it’s empty, she locks herself in the farthest stall from the door. Why.

Why was she such a spawn. Why did she let rage get the better of her, again. There’s tears welling in her eyes now. Why, why, why is she like this! Boscha kicks the wall with such force, tiles crack. However she doesn’t feel the pain through her layers of rage.

“I don’t want to be like this!” Boscha yells into the empty room. She sobs against the wall for a few seconds, tears wetting her hands as she presses them against her face.

Through the bawling she can hear the first bell scream from the school halls, shortly followed by an announcement by Principal Bump on the speaker demons.

“Students, please make your way to the gymnasium. Hexside has an exciting announcement for you all!” Principal Bump says rather cheerfully.

Hearing this, Boscha sniffles a bit, takes a deep breath, and heads towards the restroom mirror. She fixes herself up as best she can with the time allotted, wishing she could hide the red on her face but ultimately finding she can’t do anything about it. Boscha leaves the restroom to join the wave of students, keeping her head down among the crowd.

Upon reaching the gymnasium, Boscha spies Skara waving to her. Beckoning her to an open folded chair at her side. She also feels her third eye not aligned with her other eyes, and shifts focus to it for a brief second. The third eye is staring at Willow, and deep down Boscha is concerned about her well being, afraid she went too far with the comment earlier. However she resumes her focus to her main eyes to continue to the chair besides Boscha.

Now that Skara can see Boscha more clearly, concern grows on her face. “Hey Boscha… your eyes are a bit red. Are you feeling ok?”

Luckily, Boscha had thought of an excuse beforehand. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just didn’t get enough sleep is all.”

“You should probably fix your sleep schedule.”

Boscha forces a small, fake giggle. “Heh, yeah, I should.”

Skara worries about her friend, but believes the excuse and doesn’t push any further.

Soon enough, the whole school is settled into the gymnasium. Students line the bleachers and fill the foldable chairs. Talking among themselves, the echoing chamber amplifying their voices. Principal Bump makes his way onto the stage to start his announcement. “Students, your attention please,” he speaks into his flying mic.

No one pays him any mind, and the conversations continue.

“Students!” Bump shouts into the mic. 

The volume of the room doesn’t even fluctuate. Bump breathes a sigh of exhaustion, circles his finger in the air, and casts a deafness spell on the room. With no way of continuing the shouting, the students turn their attention to the stage, and Bump undoes the spell.

“Students,” principal Bump starts, “ I have good and bad news. To get the bad news out of the way, due to recent developments with the Emperor’s Coven, there have been some newly established rules for entering covens. Covens will now be required to enlist applicants, and said applicants will have to take a practical and paper exam to be accepted into their coven of choice, much like the Emperor’s own coven.”

A blanket of groaning is heard from the sea of students.

“Yes, yes it’s all very unfortunate. Hopefully, we are preparing you adequately enough for the practical exams. Now for the good news. We are bringing in someone new to help with the paper exams! Please welcome Mr. Maruki!” Bump steps back from the mic and raises his hand to present someone from off stage.

A smattering of applause comes from the students, as the so called “Mr. Maruki” makes his way to the flying mic. Boscha hears Luz being overtly celebratory, clapping and cheering, but that’s probably just how humans are. Looking closer at the new face however, Boscha notices a pair of earrings, engraved with an illusion glyph. Focusing through her third eye, and a small true sight spell, she can see his ears look different. Boscha can only hold onto her concentration for less than a second, because she doesn’t want anyone to notice the slight glow that comes with true sight.

Mr. Maruki begins his speech. “Hello students, and thank you Principal Bump for permitting me to join your lovely school. Yes I am Mr. Maruki, or at least that’s what I’m going with for the time being,” he seems to joke. “I’ll be what’s known as your school’s guidance counselor.”

A murmur elevates from the students.

Skara leans over to Boscha. “WTT is a guidance counselor?” she whispers.

Boscha can only shrug in response.

“Now you might be wondering what that is,” Maruki continues. “My job is to help you through school in any way. I’m here to help you with your academic work, get you prepared for the future, and even improve your school life mentally. I understand school can feel like the most stressful part of your life at moments, and you’re right. You need to worry about so much stuff, your social , your grades, and any personal woes you may have. If you ever need anyone to talk to about these things, that’s what I’m here for, and I swear to you nothing leaves my office without your permission. I am also here because of the new laws surrounding covens. To apply for a coven you will have to come to me. I will forward the necessary paperwork to said coven, that usually being grades and permanent records, and have you fill out the application for that coven. I will also be offering sample exams in my office. The exams do differ from coven to coven, however the sample hopes to prepare you for what you may see on one. Now my office is in the same wing as Principal Bump’s, and I should be in there almost always. Any questions before I turn it back over to your amazing principal?”

The room is silent. Mostly confused, and trying to decipher this new face’s words.

Maruki looks around the room for any hands raised. Seeing none he starts speaking again. “Well if that’s all, I thank you all again for welcoming me into your school, and will hand the stage back to Principal Bump.” Maruki steps back to let Bump come forward.

“Thank you Maruki, for being here for our students,” Bump starts with. “Students, you may go to your homerooms now.”

With that, Skara and Boscha get out of their seats. “That was weird,” Skara states. “What did you think, Boscha?”

It takes a moment for Boscha to process Skara’s words. “Huh? Oh yeah, weird…” In her head she feels as if she just found an answer to a question she’s been putting off. Her body doesn’t feel as heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Why yes that is a Persona Five reference. Please look at my other stuff, your feedback is always appreciated, wish you all well, and see y’all in the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

It’s lunchtime at Hexside, and Boscha hurries through her lunch to meet with this new “guidance counselor” thing. His office isn’t too hard to find, given the fact that the door is decorated with some standard Boiling Isles welcomes. A greeting sign made out of spider webs, floating eyes weighted to the ground, organ music whenever one would glance at the door. Despite this, the room looked quite tame compared to the rest of the school. A wooden door with a rectangular window on the right side above the door knob. Looking through, one would see the desk and chair of Mr. Maruki and the crystal ball on top, or the back of whoever was sitting in front, and the wall to the right. It was obvious that the room expanded to the left, but it wasn’t easy to see through the small window what or who could be there thanks to the wall on the left continued by forward a bit before opening up into the room. Maruki could be seen scrolling through some documents on his crystal ball.

Boscha nervously taps at the door.

Maruki jumps in his chair. Out of joy or surprise is hard to determine, but he quickly turns around and walks a few steps towards the door. The door swings inward, and Maruki stands on the other side with a joyous smile glowing on his face.

“Oh my first student!” Maruki celebrates. “Please come in. I have the sample exams and snacks on my table over here.” He steps back to let Boscha through.

Boscha is caught off guard by the excitable man who was so stoic hours earlier. She lets herself in to see a small circular table aligned with two chairs in the part of the room that was cut off from her sight, with a few stacks of booklets and a bowl of individually wrapped nutritional bars. She picks up a booklet, flips through it, and turns back to Mr. Maruki, who is now holding a clipboard in one hand.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” he starts, “would you flip through this list of students to find your name, then sign and date on the line next to it. This is just so I have your consent to look at your records. Granted, there’s not a lot of laws regarding the privacy of one's personal records, but this does calm me when I need to take a look. If you would like to read through what you're actually signing I have a copy of the agreement right here.” He holds up a binder of papers with his other half.

“Uhh… no thanks, I can just sign,” Boscha slightly quizzically responds. Maruki hands her the clipboard and a pen. She flips through the names to hers, and signs.

“Great.” Maruki takes the clipboard back. “You can keep the pen. Another gift to remember me by, and arguably more exciting than a fake exam. Now, is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Um…” she does want help. If this man is what he claims he is then surely he’s the witch, or whatever he is, for the job. He can help, Boscha knows he can. And if he decides to tell anyone she has a secret of his anyways. “I’ve been feeling off lately, and I need, I guess, guidance. For a lack of a better term.”

Maruki is caught off guard. “I wasn’t expecting for a student to come to me so soon for guidance after coming here.”

Boscha takes slight offense to the statement, and starts to question Maruki’s speech earlier that day. “Yeah, well, I actually paid attention to one thing in my life. You should feel honored.”

Maruki keeps his calm demeanor, despite the verbal jab. “I just thought I would have to build up a bit of trust in the school before this happened. However I will do my best to help you with whatever you need.” He sits at his desk, and turns his head to check that the door is closed. Maruki turns his attention back to Boscha. “Please, take a seat.”

Boscha pulls up a chair of her own and sits. “Nothing gets out of this room, correct?” she questions sternly.

“I promise,” Maruki affirms.

“And if you don’t,” Boscha continues, “I have a secret of yours as well”

“Oh, you're talking about this?” Maruki removes his earrings, magically revealing the curved tops of human ears. “A lot of witches know, to be honest. Bump and I thought it would be easier for the younger ones to trust me.”

Boscha grumbles as her leverage disappears.

“Bump believed that it would make me seem more approachable to the younger students.” Maruki continues. “But if you’re wondering, yes. All the faculty know.”

“So you’re human,” Boscha seems to state in a slightly disappointed tone.

“Yes, however, I’m not the focus here,” Maruki states. “I’m here to help you.”

Honestly it’s no big deal to Boscha, or anyone, she muses. Everyone in the school interacts with the other human almost weekly. Another one, even hidden, wouldn’t change much. Her thoughts quickly turn from the strange man to her own fears. Boscha remains silent for a few seconds, worrying that too much time has passed for a response.

Eventually Boscha just blurts out, “I feel liberated.”

Maruki is surprised by this response. “Well, that’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“Yes, no…” Boscha considers. “I don’t know.”

“What do you feel liberated from exactly?” Maruki asks.

Another pause as Boscha thinks of an answer. “Myself…”

“How so?”

Boscha is a bit quicker in her response this time. “I’m not watching myself as closely. Like, I’m not, I don’t feel as… concerned with my looks, I guess, as I have been in the past.”

“That’s good to hear. My apologies Miss…” Maruki briefly glances at his list of students to find her name. “Boscha, I don’t know much about you, but it sounds as if you’re broadening your views?”

“Yes, but…” Another pause from Boscha as she fears what she’s going to say next. “Promise you won’t laugh at me.”

“I would never,” Maruki promises.

“It’s scary,” Boscha states. “That’s the best way I could put it.”

Maruki is familiar with the feeling. “That’s natural. A sign of true growth is seeing that your new world is scary, and taking control of it.”

“That sounds like something my maid would say,” Boscha reflects.

“It’s nice to hear you have people already helping you out on this journey. Would you like to talk about them?”

Boscha considers for another moment. “Well, my maid, Fraya, has always been there for me, even when I haven’t realized it. I guess, looking back on it now, she raised me really.”

Maruki gives a second to think. “Pardon me for this tangent, but what about your parents?”

Another pause. “They were there, but they mostly just seemed to manage my life. Set me up with friends, sign me up for activities.”

“Are you happy with any of those friends or activities?”

Boscha is slow to speak.Was she happy? “Well… I do enjoy Grudgby. Keeps me off the streets I guess,” Boscha quips. “And my friends… or really, friend…” she trails off.

After a few seconds Maruki speaks. “I’m sorry, if you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to.”

“No, it’s fine,” Boscha sighs. “It’s just that my friend… she’s always been there for me as well, and I haven’t really noticed it until now. And there’s even been some other people that have helped me in the past, made my life better by being there, and I’ve never repayed them properly. Or worse, I’ve cast them aside…” her voice trails again. Maruki is about to say something when Boscha starts again, “I guess honestly my biggest concern right now is how can I connect with them, ya know?”

Maruki considers for a moment. “Well frankly I don’t know your friends, but my general advice would be to show interest in their interest. They have been there for you, and you can pay them back by being there for them. Is there anything else you need to tell me about them, or any other concerns in general right now?”

“To be honest with you, they seem different to me now.”

“Your friends?” Maruki asks

“Yes. I can’t calm down when I’m near them it seems.”

Maruki has an inkling of what might be happening, but he doesn’t want to jump to conclusions. “I’m sure getting to know them better will help with that.” 

Just then, the bell demon screams.

“Well, thank you Mr. Maruki.” Boscha says while standing up. “It did feel better to talk things out with someone.”

“Anytime. And make sure to give me a good recommendation,” Maruki jokes.

Boscha exits the office, and makes her way to class. Remembering Skara has a small gig coming up with her band, Boscha feels like that may be a good place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. Man am I slow with this one. I’ll try pick up the pace, but in the meantime I have some other works if your interested. Feedback is always appreciated and I’ll see y’all in a bit!


End file.
